Percy Jackson and Harry Potter together
by ApollosBaby
Summary: What happenes when Harry Potter and Percy Jackson combine? Follow Alice and Sarah to find out.
1. And Off to Hogwarts

Well, our story begins at Hogwarts, a magical school in England during the sorting of a batch of first years. (For all you confused Harry Potter fans it's during the second book, so Ron and Harry are in the flying car)Among them are, Alice and Harold Weasley and Ginny Waldorf(she's the Weasley's cousin). Alice isn't your average Weasley, she's the only living prophecy, she's kind of like the Oracle of Delphi, she has "fits" when she's seeing the future. Glowing green eyes, and she sounds like there's three of her, the whole shpeal. So, due to that, she kind of feels like an outcast, the only friends she has are Melody Potter(no way related to Harry), Bella Diggery, Meredith Nott, Brenda Brown, Karley Castellan and Elizabeth Clawhorn(But she's a Muggle so Alice thought). Anyone else doesn't want to go near her. So, back to the sorting, McGonagall took out the scroll that had all their names on it, Alice was shaking in her boots(latterly she was wearing combat boots) Oh, another reason Alice wasn't like every other Weasley was because she had long brown hair and hazel eyes, that changed depending on her mood.

"Melody Potter" she cried, Melody's eyes widened and Alice pushed her forward.

"Gryffindor" the hat cried after about two minutes. Melody sighed happily and winked at Alice as she ran up to the Gryffindor table.

"Jerold Granger" Hermione straitened at the sound of her brother's name.

"Gryffindor" the hat cried when it was placed on his head.

"Bella Diggery"

"Good luck Bells" Alice whispered.

"It's not a test, Al." Bella hissed. Alice smiled.

"Slytherin" the hat cried. Alice gave Bella a thumbs up.

"Karley Castellan"

"Gryffindor" Karley looked at Alice, she smiled and encouraged her on.

"Meredith Nott"

"Slytherin" the hat cried even before it'd touched her head.

"Brenda Brown"

"Gryffindor"

"Ginny Waldorf"

"Gryffindor"

"Harold Weasley"

"Gryffindor"

"Alice Weasley" this was it.

"Hmmm," the hat said "difficult very difficult, you're a Weasley so that qualifies you for Gryffindor, but, no"

"Does this mean I'm not going into Gryffindor?" Alice asked, ringing her hands.

"No, SLYTHERIN" the hat cried. The whole hall was quiet, and Percy, Fred, George, Ginny and Harold had their mouths open staring at her. She bowed her head and ran to the Slytherin table. The sorting continued and Alice was completely humiliated, after the sorting was over someone cried from down the table.

"Hey, Flint looks like you've found your new player!" Then a rouse of laughter.

"Don't pay them any mind." Said the girl next to her, she had short brown hair, brown eyes and she was a year older then her. "They just like to mess with first years, hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"I-I'm Alice Weasley." she said.

"Nice to meat you, Alice" she cocked her head to one side.

"What is it?" Alice asked, taking some food.

"Nothing it's just you're not like the other Weasleys."

"I know, I got this whole thing from Mr. Malfoy. 'You don't have red hair, or anything hand-me-down, what are you'?" Alice said in a funny voice, which made Pansy laugh.

"Don't let Draco hear you making fun of his dad." Pansy said nodding to a boy across the table talking to a boy who was looking at Alice.

"Don't worry about me," Alice said "I can handle whatever Malfoy dishes out" she started rocking back and forth watching the boy's head following her.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, that boy next to Malfoy keeps looking at me."

"Who? Goyle? Here let me. Malfoy!" he looked at her.

"Call him off." she said nodding at Goyle, he looked at him and slapped his arm. Malfoy started yelling at him, and the boy called Goyle pointed toward Alice. Malfoy looked at her and sneered.

"You're that Weasley with money right?"

Alice's eyes narrowed "What's it to ya Smellfoy." she snapped. Pansy's eyes widened.

"You did not just call him Smellfoy." she growled.

"Yes, yes I did," Alice said looking very pleased with herself "got a problem with that?"

"Draco Malfoy is the Slytherin Prince! Every girl in Slytherin ether wants to be friends with him or his girlfriend." Pansy exclaimed.

"Well, count me, Meredith and Bella out, rite girls." Alice said looking at them.

"What" Bella said " oh, hate Malfoy duh! That filthy git." Alice gave her a thumbs up. Bella had brown hair down to her mid-back and dark brown eyes.

"I've actually herd Avery say some good things about Malfoy." Meredith said. Meredith on the other hand had blond hair and blue eyes, but don't be fooled, she's very evil!

"Wait," Pansy said "how do you know Nott?"

"Um, I'm his sister!"

"Oh"

"Anyway, Meredith you do hate him though right?" Alice asked.

"Oh, ya, duh! If he insults one of my friends he's dead meet!" Meredith growled and glared at Malfoy, and in turn he got a look of pure terror on his face. Which made Alice burst out laughing.

"What's wrong Malfoy scared of a first year?" Alice and Bella taunted, and laughed. He gave them a look of pure poison, which made them laugh harder.

"Oo, I'm so scared" Alice said sarcastically, holding up her hands in a 'don't hurt me' motion, which made Malfoy turn red and Bella and Meredith burst out laughing.

"Stop" Pansy hissed.

"I'm not done yet, if I'm going to be in Slytherin, I'm going to make the Weasleys proud of me for taunting our sworn enemy and I'm going to have fun doing it!" Alice exclaimed slamming her fist on the table.

"You'll pay for this Weasley." Malfoy growled.

"Oh, ya, you'll get me Malfoy, when one of your croonies is in love with me and it's kinda illegal to hit a girl!" Malfoy got even more red. "You wouldn't want to hurt me would you." Alice said in a baby voice and batted her eyes, Malfoy turned as red as a person could go, and looked down at his hands. When he looked up again he was blushing and he went back to eating.

"What. How. Did. You. Hu?" Pansy said gaping at Alice.

"What" Alice asked.

"He just blushed at you!" Pansy exclaimed, slapping Alice in the side of the head.

"Ow!" Alice exclaimed.

"That was the point"

"Ya, I got that much"

"Bella," Pansy said

"Whaat" Bella groaned.

"Are you related to that Diggery boy in Hufflepuff?"

"Sadly, yes, yes I am." Bella replied shaking her head.

"You all may leave." Dumbledore said waving his hands.

"First years" Someone called from down the table

"There's pain in the Nott." Meredith said sarcastically which made Alice laugh.

"I'm going to go to the Gryffindor common room, tell me what the password is will ya?" Alice asked.

"Whatever. Have fun."

"Oh, you like Karley." Alice taunted and smiled, and ran after Percy and the other Gryffindor's.

"Ha," Alice whispered and jumped on Melody's shoulders.

"Ah!" She screamed and whirled around to see Alice's grinning face.

"Alice?"

"At your service" she replied bowing.

"What are you doing here? You're not a Gryffindor"

"So, I'm a Weasley, I can go to ether Gryffindor or Slytherin." Alice answered. "Um, where the only ones here." she said pointing to the nothingness ahead of them.

"Oh, crap." Melody whispered. "What are we going to do now?"

"Common, follow me." Alice said running up a set of stairs.

"How do you know where you're going?" Melody asked running after her.

"Let's just say I've got a built in GPS." She replied.

"Okay then" They rejoined the group at the front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Cabich Driconich" Percy said and the portrait swung open. "This is the Gryffindor common room and...Alice what are you doing here?"

"Darn" she said "I thought I'd blend in." she snapped her fingers.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't have to."

"Whatever, now the girls dorms are upstairs and down to your left, boys the same on your right you'll find your belongings have already been brought up."

"Hey Mere," Alice said walking up to her in front of a wall. "So this is it."

"This is the entrance dumbbell!" Meredith exclaimed "Salazar" The wall dissolved and they walked into the Slytherin common room. "Follow me"

"What choice do I have."

"This one's yours." Meredith said pointing to a bed in the middle of hers and Bella's.

"Thanks Mere."

"Any time Al" she said and went to get changed. On Alice's bed there was a note that read: I bet its weird being the only Weasley there so hears robes from the other houses see what one you like. So, Alice tried on the Ravenclaw robes and she changed in to a girl named Lila Lochness. She had white blond hair and green eyes and when she spoke she had an Irish accent. When she put the Hufflepuff robes on she changed into a girl named Shannon O'Malley, she had short strawberry blond hair and violet eyes, when she spoke she slurred every word she said. When she touched her teeth she had fangs! Shannon was a Vampire!

"Oh, my god." she whispered, she changed into her pajamas and fell asleep.

"Wake up Alice!" Bella screamed, shaking her.

"Ug, Bella." Jordan Gould groaned. "Don't yell so loud!"

"It's time to get up anyway Jordan, we have classes today"

"I can't believe you made Slytherin." Alice groaned propping herself up on her elbows.

"Whatever." Jordan mumbled, and covered her head with her pillow.

"Savannah." Alice said throwing her pillow at her.

"What I'm up!" She said sitting up. "Oh," she through the pillow back.

"Well now the crews up." Bella said clapping.

"Everyone except Meredith." Savannah said nodding across from her.

"If, you want your arm ripped off you'll wake her up." Alice said as Savannah started to get out of bed but got rite back in.

"Wont she care if she misses classes?" Savannah asked getting dressed.

"No," Alice answered getting out of bed (finally) "last year she went a week without going to school."

"why aren't you putting the rest of the uniform on, Alice?" Jordan asked slipping on her cloak.

"We don't want people to think I'm in Slytherin ." Alice said buttoning up her shirt.

"At least wear the tie." Savannah begged.

"Fine" Alice groaned and tied up the tie. "Happy?"

"Now put on the cloak and the vest."

"Now that's where I draw the line!"

"What the..."

"Language." Bella warned.

"Fine, why did you wake me up!"

"Sorry, it's time to get up anyway." Alice said putting on her boots.

"Ug!" Meredith exclaimed and threw herself out of bed and got dressed.

"Please, just for today" Savannah begged.

"Fine whatever." Alice groaned and slipped on the cloak "Now are you happy?"

"Yep I'm good."

"Remember what we said " Alice said "Now I'm at the front then Savannah on the right, and Bella on the left, then behind them, Meredith behind Bella and Jordan behind Savannah. Right now let's do this." They stepped out into the common room, it was packed full of Slytherins they walked in unison down the stairs. When they passed Malfoy and his croonies Alice smirked and flipped her hair and looked away, her eyes glowed green and she smiled and looked behind them and saw Goyle and Malfoy gaping after them. Savannah, Bella, Meredith and Jordan looked behind them too and laughed, they looked so funny!

Meanwhile once they got to the Great hall almost all the boys they passed were giving them gaga eyes.

"Well, I found that walk quite successful." Bella said sitting down next to Savannah. "I got two addresses and one come to my common room tonight,"

"I got four addresses, two phone numbers, and something from Goyle I really don't want to read." Alice said, pulling them out of her pockets.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, why are you wearing pants?" Savannah asked.

"Because I make a very convincing guy." She replied, taking her wand out of her pocket, they backed away. "Whoops, wrong one." Alice had two wands one regular wand that was a foot long, birch, unicorn hair and had a gold ring above where she held it. The other one was pink and was about seven inches long, and let's just say no one wants that one pointed at them. So, anyway, she took out her wand waved it over her head and her hair got short and red, her eyes changed to blue and she got about three inches taller.

"Whalla," she said her voice deeper "Instant James Weasley."

"Wait, who's James Weasley?" Meredith said cutting dents into the table

"My name was going to be James until, I was born." Alice said changing back into herself.

"Wow" Jordan and Savannah said in unison.

"Ah, there you are." Nott said from behind them, instinctually Alice pulled out her Jack Knife and pointed it at Nott's neck. "Woh"

"Oh, sorry Nott, instinct." Alice sat down

"Save that for Quiddich, and Malfoy." He replied handing Alice two pieces of parchment.

"Will do" Alice grinned.

"Well here are your schedules," Nott said handing them out "and I expect to see tonight." he winked and walked away.

"Speaking of Malfoy." Meredith said nodding toward the door.

Alice huffed "Ignore 'im" They did for the most part, until when Malfoy passed, he tugged Alice's hair.

"Oh, no" Bella whispered.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

" Let's just say don't pull Alice's hair, look away, it's for the best."

"What's up Malfoy?" Alice asked pulling out her knife. He turned around and saw Alice's knife, his eyes widened and he started to back up. "What's up Smellfoy? Scared?" Alice growled, stepping forward. "You couldn't possibly be scared of a first year Weasley." she snarled her knife glinting in the early morning sun. "Cense you're so much better than me" she snapped, Malfoy had stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Alice's hair on fire and the flames coming out of her eyes.

"C-C-Crabbe," Malfoy stammered.

"There's no one to save you this time Malfoy," Alice growled her voice coarse and deep. He tried to run away, but Alice had glued his feet to the floor(when Alice gets mad she can do extraordinary things.) Alice walked up to him the flames in her eyes were now green and she sounded like there were three of her.

"No were to hide, no were to run, no one to protect you, no one, but me." he looked up at her funny.

"What Malfoy, I'm not pretty anymore?" Alice asked her voice only sounding like there's two of her. "I can read minds Malfoy," Alice growled leaning in "I know you like me. What do you take me for an idiot? Well," she said picking up his hand and taking his thumb and tracing her knife blade around it, he hissed in pain. "Next time you want to tick me off, Malfoy, think of what. Just. Happened." She snarled and left him there, in an extreme state of shock.

"Is it over?" Jordan asked, her hands covered her eyes.

"You can get up now Smellfoy." Alice said and flipped her hair and sat down next to Meredith.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Meredith praised Alice "High five!" Alice smiled and high fived her.

"I learned all I know from you, master." Alice said kneeling to Meredith and smiling.

"You have learned well." Meredith copied Obi-Wan Kenobi and patted Alice on the head "I will have a reserved spot in Hell for you."

"Oh, thank you master." Alice smirked as Malfoy passed by, his hand bandaged. "Ha"


	2. Still at Hogwarts

"Well, it's class time." Savannah said getting up. "We have... potions first."

"No, I have DADA first." Alice said looking over hers.

"What?"

"Ya , I have DADA first , then, herbology and last, before Quiddich tryouts I have Potions."

"Wait," Bella said taking Alice's schedule "Just as I thought you're in second year."

"Wait, what" Alice asked

"Heck if I know." Bella answered shrugging.

"Like I said class time."

"Hey, Alice!"

"What, oh, hi Pansy."

"Where are you going?"

"DADA," Alice answered. Pansy looked at her funny.

"I have that too!"

"Oh, my god!"

"Common." Pansy said grabbing Alice's cloak and pulling her to the DADA room.

"Pans, I could get there myself," Alice said trying to keep up with her sleeve.

"I know, Al," Pansy said "but you're the only person who's ever gone up a grade from their own."

"Whatever." Soon enough they got to the DADA classroom and the first thing Alice saw was Malfoy. "Hey, Pansy can we ether sit in the front or back?" Alice asked.

"All I have are two words for you Al," Pansy said "The front."

"Okay," Alice said getting out her books. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, whatever."

"Ronald Weasley!" She said impersonating her mother

"What." he exclaimed turning around "Mum I didn't do it I'm so sorry." he got down on his knees. Alice winked at Harry then Pansy, who smiled.

"Thank you Ron." Alice said in her voice.

"What" He looked up, "Alice? What are you doing here?"

"I have absolutely no clue." She answered and smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"I felt like embarrassing you in front of my new best friend and Smellfoy." She scowled over at him.

"Oh, my god that was awesome!" Pansy said giving Alice a high five.

"I know right!" Alice exclaimed. A few minutes later Lockhart came out of his office.

"Let me introduce you to you new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, me!" Pansy sighed lovingly. Alice huffed, annoyed. The rest of the lesson went pretty boring until Lockhart released some Cornish Pixies.

"I'll just ask you four to nip the rest of them back into their cage."

"This is what I get." Alice complained smacking a pixie across the room.

"Nice hit Alice." Hermione said.

"Thanks Granger, now how are we going to get rid of these pixies!" Alice exclaimed.

"Imoblious!" Hermione yelled and the pixies froze in mid air.

"Duh!" Alice exclaimed smacking her head. "Accio." all the pixies went toward her wand and she directed them into the cage and locked it.

"To herbology!" Alice exclaimed, pointed forward and ran and jumped, but she didn't touch back down. "What the heck?" she asked and started to fly in circles.

"Wow," Hermione gasped "I've never seen anyone do that before without a broom."

"Neither have I!" Alice exclaimed flying around.

"Common guys we should get to class. Oh, Alice get down here!" Harry exclaimed.

"Fine," Alice huffed and touched down. In herbology they repotted Mandrakes, which was pretty boring. The two highlights in Alice's day were the Potions lesson, dinner and Quiddich tryouts.

On to the Potions lesson, Alice was sitting next to Pansy(shocker) no were near Malfoy, but behind Harry and Ron. Anyway, Alice was extremely nervous because she'd heard so many bad things about Snape from Ron. So, Snape walks in right? He introduces himself, and Alice starts to sneeze and after she sneezes she passes out.(I didn't say they were going to all be happy)

"Alice," Pansy said "Alice; Professor," Pansy raised her hand "We've got a Weasley down."

"What," Ron asked turning around. "Oh, my god! What did you do Parkinson!"

"I didn't do anything Weasley!" Pansy snapped. "Professor," Snape didn't do anything, he just kept on teaching.

"What are we going to do?" Pansy asked.

"We aren't going to do anything, you're going to do something." Ron mused.

"Woh, woh, woh, she's your sister." Pansy answered.

"You were sitting next to her, and you're her "best friend." Ron snapped.

"Whatever," Pansy sighed. "Millicent, Millicent," she whispered.

"What" Millicent hissed.

"I would highly appreciate you helping me get Alice to the hospital." Pansy said nodding toward her.

"Why"

"Have you been under a rock!" Pansy hissed. "don't tell me you haven't heard about what she did to Draco." Millicent's eyes widened "That's what I thought. Now help me get her out of here."

By then Draco was smirking at them, Pansy took Alice's head and Millicent took her feet and they hulled her the hospital.

"....Never seen anything like it." Alice heard Madam Pomphery say once she'd regained conciseness. "I've tested her for everything that was in that classroom and it came back negative. I talked to that girl who brought her in and she said after Severus came in she passed out." she emphasized after.

"It is not possible." Alice herd Professor McGonagall say firmly.

"How do we know? Ms. Weasley is a very special young woman, I've never seen anything like her." How dare they, Alice thought they're talking about me like I'm a new species of two headed dog. Then again that's what she felt like. She felt like the only place she belonged was at Camp Half-Blood(Percy Jackson, hint, hint) were all her friends where, were all her "brothers" and "sisters" from the Apollo Cabin were. Then there was Sarah, she was Alice's favorite "sister" and best friend, they did everything together. When they were younger they were inseparable. The reason for this was because they both were outcasts, you could say. Sarah was claimed by Hermes telling Chiron who told her. So, she was pretty offed about that, anyway, I'll tell you more about Sarah later. Soon after Alice was let out just in time for dinner. She passed some of the boy's she'd passed this morning and they called her one of the 'Baby Dolls'

"Hey," one of the boys said and came up to her.

"Hi?" She replied, she didn't even know this guy, but all she knew was he was cute.

"I'm Dominic O'Hare." He said extending his hand, Alice shook it.

"I'm Alice Weasley." She replied.

"Aren't you the leader of the Baby Dolls?" He asked. Alice didn't know if he was trying to look cute, but he was, he had jet Black hair and blue eyes, he was about as tall as her, and he was just, cute! Oh, and also, he was a Ravenclaw.

"Ya, I am why?" She asked, this time she was trying to look cute.

"I was just wondering, because I saw you this morning with the other Dolls."

"Do you know who came up with the name Dominic?" Alice asked.

"I thought you called yourselves that." He answered a puzzled look on his cute face.

"No, I've never called us that, nor had Meredith, Savannah, Bella, or Jordan." Alice replied puzzled. "Did you see anyone calling us that?"

"Ya, I did, some huge Slytherin, he looked kind of dumb."

"Goyle." Alice hissed and whispered.

"Who"

"No one." Alice replied and waved her hand.

"Do you want to walk to the Hall with me?" Dominic asked.

"Ya, sure." Alice replied and they walked down the corridor. "So what year are you in?"

"Second." He replied taking Alice's hand in his, she sighed happily. "Sucks you're not a Ravenclaw." He said once they'd gotten to the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Ya, it does." She replied, he handed her a piece of paper, kissed her cheek and went to the Ravenclaw table. Alice skipped over to the Slytherin table with a wide grin on her face.

"Someone looks rather happy." Meredith said shoving mash potatoes in her mouth.

"Has anyone noticed that people have been calling us the 'Baby Dolls'" Savannah asked.

"That's what I'm happy about." Alice sighed, and opened the letter Dominic gave her.

"What?" Jordan asked in her "Clueless Morgan" way, well that's what Alice called it.

"Alright, so who wants to hear an Alyssa love story?" Alice asked, they all nodded, (Alyssa was Alice's muggle name, but that's another story.) "Alright so I was walking back from the hospital right? So, this boy comes up to me and introduces himself."

"What's his name!" Bella urged.

"I'm getting there! Anyway, his name is Dominic O'Hare, he's got jet black hair and blue eyes. We walked here together and we held hands! Before he left he slipped a piece of paper to me." She finished looking down at the letter.

"Open the letter!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Okay! Dear Alice, Hi, I'd like to see you tonight. Maybe at the Ravenclaw common room if you know where that is. Okay so I'll see you, Love Dominic." Alice sighed happily.

"Aaaw," Bella squealed

"Right him back!" Savannah exclaimed.

"Okay, okay." Dear Dominic, I'd love to. Alice. She folded the letter. Waved her wand and it flew to Dominic.

"Now all we have to do is wait for a response." Savannah sighed.

"Hold it," Alice said "only you guys have to wait, I have another way."

"What?" Jordan asked. Alice closed her eyes, pictured Lila, waved her wand around her head and...

"Alice!" Meredith exclaimed. Alice opened her eyes.

"Did it work?" She asked in an Irish accent.

"I don't know," Bella said "If your goal was a beautiful blond, with green eyes then ya, you did it."

"Yes." Alice exclaimed. "Time to go get the dirt on my new hottie."


	3. Still alive at Hogwarts

She walked away, on the way to the Ravenclaw table she changed into the right robes(swish of the wand).

"Lila!" Someone yelled from behind her, Alice whipped around to see Cateryna Jones standing behind her with a wide grin on her face.

"Hello, Cateryna." She responded. Hello, had she ever used that word before?

"You're late!" She exclaimed placing a hand on her hip and trying to stair Alice down, and for once it worked!

"Sorry," she said looking at her feet, "I had detention." She shook her head sadly.

"Dominic's been looking everywhere for you!" Cateryna pulled her by the sleeve to the table.

"Hey, Lila where you been?" Dominic asked.

"Oh, just talkin' ta Alice Weasley." Alice responded. All the people around her hissed.

"Ah," Dominic sighed "She's really something ain't she?" He was looking off into space.

"I, she's a nice lass." Alice responded. "I don't like the people she hangs out with though, that Meredith Nott, evil." Oh my God, Alice thought, did I just say that, no Lila did.

"I don't like her ether, sis." Sis? Alice was sure she was hearing things, Lila Lochness was Dominic O'Hare's sister? Then it came to her, they were half siblings; same mom, different dads, Lila's was Irish, and she was raised by him.

"Savannah Tool's nice though." Said a boy named Erik Erbis.

"Ya, sure, she's nice, but I prefer Alice."

"Ya"

"When are you gunna ask her out?" Alice asked.

"What?" Dominic asked, this question seemed to take him by surprise.

"On a date."

"Oh, I don't know, I asked her to come to the common room tonight, but I didn't get a..."

"Look," Cateryna said pointing to the letter Alice'd just sent.

"Here for you." Alice said, handing the letter to Dominic.

"Yes," he said pumping his fist into the air.

"What?" Alice asked.

"She said yes!"

"So it's a date?" Alice asked.

"Well, duh!" Dominic said sarcastically.

"It's time to go." Lunnie Lovegood said, sorry I meant Luna Lovegood.

"I'll see you later," Alice said getting up and walking to the Slytherin table.

"Hey, guys." Alice said changing back into herself.

"So, what did he say," Meredith asked.

"Well, it turns out that Lila's his half sister." Alice replied.

"You didn't answer my question!" Meredith exclaimed.

"It's official, I am going out with Dominic O'Hare!" Alice squealed as Malfoy walked by, but, stopped in his tracks.

"Dominic O'Hare?" He asked laughing.

"What's up Malfoy, jealous?" Alice asked smugly.

"No," He answered.

"Why should you care anyway?" Savannah asked "She's a Weasley, remember."

"Thanks, Savannah for pointing out the obvious." Alice replied

"Anytime."

"Heading to tryouts Malfoy?" Alice asked after him.

"Why?"

"I am too." and she followed him to the Quiddich pitch "because she didn't know where it was."

"They are so, like sole mates," Bella said sighing "Mark my words they're going to get together some day."

"Sure, Bella, a Weasley and a Malfoy, like that would ever happen." Meredith responded, shaking her head and walked out of the hall.

The tryouts ended well, Alice ended up being a beater with Marcus Belbe, Flint, Nott and Terri Boot were chasers, Lawrence Thomas was Keeper and Malfoy was seeker(He bought himself onto the team because his father'd bought them new Nimbus 2001's, which was okay with Alice, frankly, anything free was okay with Alice) They're first game was in two days so, the next day Flint got a note for Snape saying how they get the pitch because of Alice and Malfoy.

So, here's what happened,

"Where do you think you're going Flint?" Oliver Wood asked.

"Quiddich practice." Flint replied.

"I've booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." Wood replied.

"Hold it Wood I've got a note." Flint handed the note to Wood.

"I Professor Severus Snape give the Slytherin team permission to practice today in order to train their new seeker and beater." He closed the letter "You've got two new players who?" Alice and Malfoy stepped forward, both wearing the same exact thing, they stood side by side.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no I smell trouble," Ron said getting up from a nearby bench with Hermione and walked over to the two teams.

"That's right," Malfoy sneered. "And that's not all that's new this year, besides Alice." he nodded to his right, Alice smiled. They shifted their brooms to a different shoulder.

"Those are Nimbus 2001's how'd you get those?" Ron asked admiring the brooms.

"A gift from Draco's father," Alice replied.

"You see Weasley, unlike some my father can afford the best." Malfoy sneered.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they've got an impure talent." Hermione said.

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well, Alice I haven't seen you play so I wouldn't know."

"No one asked your opinion; you filthy little Mudblood." Malfoy sneered, everyone on the Gryffindor team gasped.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy," Ron growled and took out his wand and said "Eat slugs." Ron waved his wand at Malfoy, a green light erupted from the middle of it and hit him instead of Malfoy. Ron went flying backward and hit the ground. Harry, Hermione and the Gryffindor team rushed over to him.

"Ron are you okay?" Hermione asked "Say something." Ron belched up a slug.

"Wow, can you turn it around Harry?" asked an annoying boy in Alice's grade named Colin Creevey.

"No, Colin get out of the way." Potter answered, Ron belched up another slug. "Let's take him to Hagrid's he'll know what to do." Harry said walking away slamming into Malfoy as he passed him. By then the whole Slytherin team was laughing. Hard.

"So how was your date last night?" Nott asked on the way to the pitch.

"What? Oh, great, Dominic's really romantic." Alice said "Though he won't kiss me."

"Not surprised." Malfoy said from behind them. Alice stopped and turned around to look at him.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" Alice snapped.

"Well, last year he had a girl, forgot what her name was. She was some Hufflepuff. Anyway, he'd kissed her on the first date and after that he saw her with some Gryffindor and well, I guess you know."

"That's why he didn't kiss me! Thanks Draco." Alice said , she got on her broom and twirled up into the air and did a nose dive rite at Malfoy, he freaked out and covered his head with his arms. Just before she hit him, Alice swerved up. "Ha, ha. Freaked you!" she exclaimed turning upside-down, and hung off her broom by her legs.

"That wasn't funny Weasley!" Malfoy exclaimed. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" She asked swinging her arms.

"Hang off your broom like that."

"Oh, it helps I can do this." she said letting go of the broom.

"Alice, no!" Malfoy exclaimed .

"What?" She asked stopping in mid air.

"How, in the?"

"I really don't know ether." Alice answered "One day in DADA when everyone'd left except, Potter, Granger and Ron, I jumped up and I didn't come back down." she shrugged.

"Get down here!" Malfoy snapped.

"Ouch touchy," Alice said retrieving her broom and starting to come down "Don't want to see me get hurt?" she asked innocently.

"Whatever." Malfoy answered once she got to the ground. "Crap we're going to be late."

"Race ya!" Alice exclaimed, getting on her broom and taking to the sky.

"Woh! Wait, cheater!" Malfoy called after her.

"Bit slow aren't you Malfoy?" Alice called after her, she turned around to see Malfoy quite a ways behind her.

"You cheated!" He exclaimed, lying flatter on his broom trying to ketch up with her.

"Beet you!" Alice exclaimed, getting off her broom and doing a victory dance.

"Like I said; you cheated!" Malfoy said getting off his own broom.

"Where have you been?" Flint asked raising an eyebrow.

"Probably off snogging somewhere." Terri Boot half sneered half laughed "Look at Malfoy, he's winded."

"You're pressing you're luck boy." Alice scowled, pointing her broom at him.

"Ooooh," Terri exclaimed "I'm soooo scared."

"You should be." Flint whispered in Boot's ear.

"What?" He asked , looking at Flint "scared of a first year, no"

"Would you seriously, want to try me?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow. The rest of the team was behind Alice waving their arms and mouthing _no, no_ over and over again.

"What are you lot scared of her too?" Boot asked.

"It's not Alice we're mostly scared of, but yes we are." Marcus Belbe said stepping forward.

"Then who is it your mostly scared of!" Terri asked he was getting annoyed.

"Meredith Nott." Everyone nodded and Malfoy shuddered.

"Nott, she's your sister, you're scared of her too!" Terri asked. Nott nodded.

"Even mum and dad are scared of her." Nott shuddered. "When she's mad you'd better be in another town!" Alice nodded.

"See, even Alice, Meredith's best friend agrees with me, she's scary!"

"Um, shouldn't we be practicing?" Flint asked.

"Ya, let's start." Malfoy said "I'm sick of all this bickering."

"Coming for the one who always starts it." Alice scoffed. Malfoy stuck his tong out at her. She flipped him off.

"Alice really?" Flint asked.

"Sorry."


	4. Getting Bord at Hogwarts

The Practice went well, Alice was voted the best beater Slytherin'd ever had. Malfoy was just whatever.

The day of the game was here, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Alice had made sure Dominic was coming. He promised he would(he said he would cheer for her not Gryffindor which made Alice happy).

"Alright," Flint said "Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance, if we do what we practiced." They all nodded. "Alice, Marcus, hit blugers at every Gryffindor you see, and, Alice your brothers won't hold a grudge too long," Alice nodded.

"Let's do this!" Alice exclaimed standing up.

"Ya!" Nott exclaimed, high-fiving Alice. Marcus and Alice grabbed their bats and lined up behind their door. The music sounded and the two doors opened and the teams flew out. The two teams started to fly in circles, and Alice started showing off, she did flips and flew with one hand. She went back to sitting down and looked over to where the Ravenclaws were sitting. Alice saw a big sign held up by Dominic, Lila(wait a minute and I'll explain), Cateryna and Eric that read: "Beat the snot out of those Gryffindors Alice!" and a couple of hearts.(Okay, as you know Alice is Lila and Lila is Alice. So, how did she do it? Well, she found out that she could split herself. So, what she did is she duplicated herself and changed the other Alice into Lila, simple as that). The teams assembled into a circle, Alice took her place next to Fred.

"Truce?" Alice asked, extending her hand to her hand to her brother.

"Alright, but if we win, you have to be me and Georges slave for a week, no exceptions."

"Deal," they shook hands. Madam Hooch released the blugers and the snich, then she threw up the quaffel and the game began. About thirty minutes later Slytherin was winning for once. Alice was hitting blugers at every Gryffindor she saw, she'd hit Wood and got him out of the way, she'd hit Alicia Spinet twice, but she didn't go down. Mule, Alice thought. Nott scored again as Alice hit a bluger at Fred.

"Woh," he exclaimed. "I thought we had a truce?" Alice held up her fingers, they were crossed.

"Oh, you're going down sis," Fred growled, and hit a bluger at Alice, soon they started hitting the bluger back and forth.

"Looks like there's some sibling rivalry between the two Weasley beaters." Lee Jordan exclaimed over the microphone.

"Go, Fred!" the Gryffindors cried.

"Hit 'im Alice!" the Slytherins exclaimed. Alice hit the bluger at Fred and it missed.

"Ha, ha you missed!" He exclaimed then it came back around and just missed the back of Fred's head.

"Alright there scar head?" Malfoy exclaimed to Harry, Malfoy sneered. Alice being the girl she was just had to hit Potter with a bluger, so the next one that came near her she hit it toward Harry. The bluger just missed him, but swerved back and chased him! The Slytherin team went silent, but after a while burst out in cheers to Alice. She beamed. Harry was still flying around the pitch trying to shake the bluger. Once he had Malfoy was messing with him again. "Training for the ballet Potter?" Malfoy spat.

"Malfoy!" Alice screamed "Stop messing with Potter and look for the snich!"

"Looks like Weasley's getting a bit agitated at Malfoy, I think you all know what that means." Lee exclaimed. Alice flew over to him, "Watch it boy." she snarled.

"Weasley." Professor McGonagall scolded Alice. Once Potter'd lost the bluger Alice'd sicked on him, he paused infrunt of Malfoy, he taunted him again, but this time the snich stopped by Malfoy's ear.

"Malfoy, Malfoy the snich your ear! Pay attention!" Alice exclaimed. Harry got Alice's drift and flew at Malfoy's ear and chased after the snich, and of course Malfoy followed. "Ug!" Alice exclaimed and began to hit her head against her bat. When a bluger went toward her, she hit it and it hit Alicia Spinet and she fell off her broom. "Yes!" Alice exclaimed. Well now I'm going to sum up the rest of the game, Malfoy didn't get the snich. He was showing off and he fell. Alice flew over to him shook her head and said, "If you weren't so showoffie we could've one!" All he did was sit there and groan, like he was in pain. "Whoos." Alice shook her head and flew next to Nott and began to, again hit her head against her bat.

"Alice, stop it." Nott said trying to get the bat away from her.

"Do ya want me to hit you instead?" Alice asked, her eyes changed to a blueish red color.

"No, no you just keep hitting yourself." Nott replied.

After the game Alice went back to the common room and flopped down on one of the black leather couches. "What am I going to do now?" She asked herself. "Ug!" she sat there for another five minutes until she got an idea. "I could watch 'A Very Potter Musical.' But I can't watch it with any Gryffindors because they're probably partying, I can't watch it with anyone in it." She sighed. "I guess I could watch it with Meredith and Bella." she shrugged. "Now I just have to find them." and with that she walked out and went to find Bella and Meredith.

She found them in McGonagall's office, "Unacceptable." McGonagall stated. "Weasley what are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for them." Alice pointed to Bella and Meredith. "Why what did they do?"

"Why don't I have them tell you themselves." she nodded and Bella and Meredith turned around to face Alice. "We were accused of sending the rouge bluger on Potter." Meredith groaned.

"What makes them suspects?" Alice asked.

"They both had their wands out an were pointed at Mr. Potter." McGonagall replied looking sternly at them.

"That doesn't mean we did it!" Bella exclaimed.

"Silence Ms. Diggory." McGonagall exclaimed. "I thought Amos raised you better."

"He did, and we didn't do it!"

"I will be righting to your parents tonight, and you three will report to Professor Snape for further punishment."

"Woh!" Alice exclaimed "Why me?"

"You can do strange things with your mind Weasley, you are also a suspect."

"I did not do anything!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes turned blood red, she was _really_ mad.

"Detention, Weasley!" McGonagall snapped. "Now go!"

"I can't believe I got blamed for just being the Oracle." Alice sighed.

"Well, let's go back to the common room and do whatever you wanted to do Alice." Meredith clapped her hands.

"Alright let's go." Bella replied.

"Okay, to 'A Very Potter Musical'!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes!" Bella hissed.

When they got back to the common room Alice went and got her laptop and played 'A Very Potter Musical' " all of you to Hogwarts," Alice sang along with "Dumbledore" "I welcome all of you to school. Did you know that here at Hogwarts we've got a hidden swimming pool? Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts welcome hotties, nerds and tools." the three of them laughed.

"Ha, I finally beat you didn't I Potter." Bella mimicked Malfoy. "I'm the champion this time!"

"Sit down Malfoy you little crap, champions just a title." Meredith said with Dumbledore.

"Hufflepuffs are particular good finders." Alice and Bella mimicked Cedric Diggory. It'd been a long time the three of them had watched that play. As usual they laughed.

"Well, that was great." Meredith yawned. Alice looked at her watch.

"Five thirty," she mumbled "dinner." the three of them walked up to the Great Hall.

"Where have you three been?" Savannah asked.

"In the common room watching 'A Very Potter Musical'" Bella replied.

"And you didn't invite us?" Savannah exclaimed.

"Ya." Jordan added,

"Jordan, no one likes you." Meredith snapped.

"Thanks Nott." Jordan grumbled.

"Hey," Meredith exclaimed. "That's my brother."

"Did you hear," One third year asked his friend "Shannon O'Malley attacked a teacher?"

"Who's Shannon O'Malley?" Savannah asked.

"She's some freak Hufflepuff," The boy replied "They call her 'the purple eyed freak' and people think she's a vampire." Alice's eyes widened.

"How could she be a vampire?" Bella asked. "I mean the teachers could tell couldn't they?"

"How should I know? She's a Hufflepuff, I'm a Slytherin."

"Oh, and I was worried you we're a Ravenclaw pretending to be a Slytherin." Alice snapped. A few minutes later dinner was over and the five walked to the common room, but when they arrived a surprise awaited them.

"What's the sixth bed for?" Jordan asked.

"How should I know?" Alice snapped.

"That bed would be mine." A voice came from a dark corner.

"What?" Savannah asked, and Elizabeth Clawhorn walked out of the shadows. Elizabeth, apparently got her letter late. She naturally had blond hair but she died it black, but now the blond roots were showing about an inch, which was really cool, her eyes were kind of funky, one of them were blue and the other was brown. Oh, ya and if you haven't guessed Elizabeth's Goth.

"Elizabeth!" Bella and Alice exclaimed, Elizabeth smirked.

"What happened? Why are you so late?" Savannah asked.

"Ya, three days late." Jordan groaned sitting down on her bed.

"Jordan rite?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ya, point?"

"Just making sure."

"Sure of what?"

"So, moving on" Alice said "Why are you late?"

"I really don't know, both my parents thought I was a Squib."

See, Elizabeth's from a Pureblood family, no muggles no Half-Bloods no Squibs, just witches and wizards. The really sad part is if she wasn't excepted to a magical school Elizabeth would've been disowned.

"I think Dumbledore's an old fart for forgetting one of the only purebloods from an all pureblood family." Meredith said from her bed.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," Meredith replied quickly.

"Really?" Savannah asked walking over to her bed, along with everyone else.

"What ya got there Mere?" Elizabeth asked. Alice snatched it away from her.

"'Malfoy's journal," she read out loud, "'Don't touch!' That's weird." she handed it back to Meredith.

"You should see how much you're in this." Meredith laughed.

"Say what now?" She asked and grabbed it back from her and read an entry. "Wow, this guy has _problems_!" she hissed and shook her head.

"Which one did you read?" Meredith asked taking the book back from her.

"His dream." Alice shuddered.

"Which dream?"

"The first one."

"Ya, that one had problems." Meredith shook her head.

"Let us read." Jordan whined.

"Here, but you might have nightmares," Meredith warned, Elizabeth shrugged and took the book anyway, Bella screamed after she read it.

"Ya, and it involves me!" Alice exclaimed flopping down on her bed.

"That was disturbing." Savannah twitched until she got in bed.

"I think I've been mentally scared." Jordan added.

"I told you!" Meredith exclaimed "No one listens to the scary person in the corner."

"You got the scary person right." Jordan said and got a death glare from Meredith.

"Lights out girls!" Nott knocked on the door.

"Whatever Snott!" Meredith replied.

"Meredith Nelly!" Nott yelled, Bella snorted.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Meredith screamed.

"Mere, he's not worth it." Savannah said

"Christmas break, Avery." Meredith growled.


	5. Finally, Percy Jackson sigh

The next day, Alice was the last one up "Who's Klinger?" Bella asked after Alice's eyes fluttered open.

"Who?" Alice groaned heaving herself onto her elbows.

"You started grumbling about having to warn Klinger that they discovered us." Bella replied.

"And that woke you up?"

"No not really, it was Malfoy screaming." She looked over at Meredith who had a huge grin on her face.

"What did you do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I might've stole all his underpants."

"You what!" Alice laughed.

"Yes I did," Meredith grinned. Savannah clapped.

"That's why I heard him scream 'MY BOXERS!'" Jordan said and shrugged. The six of them got dressed, but Alice didn't put on anything Slytherin.

"Alice, what up with the Gryffindor?" Bella asked.

"I felt like being a Gryffindor today," she shrugged and tied up the tie.

"Alright well let's go," Savannah sighed and they walked out into the common room. Everyone stared at them as they walked past.

"See you later guys." Alice said and walked to the Gryffindor table. "Move over," she shoved Karley and Jerold out of the way and sat down.

"Alice!" They exclaimed.

"Yes, and you're Jerold and you're Karley, oh, I like this game!" She sarcastically squealed.

"Alice Jane." Alice heard Harold and Percy say from down the table. She groaned.

"Is it possible for nerd one and nerd junior to leave me alone for at least two minuets!"

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked/ stated.

"Well Percy Ignatius," Alice sneered "I'm a Weasley, if you didn't know; and I have rights to Gryffindor."

"Well...." Harold started but was cut off by Arol flying in.

"Hey Ron, " Dean Thomas said "Isn't that your owl?"

"Bloody birds a menus." Ron shook his head and took the letter out of Errol's mouth(he was now on his back due to the fact he flew into a bowl of chips) "Oh, no,"

"Look everyone Weasley's got himself a Howler!" Seamus Finnegan exclaimed.

"Go one Ron," Neville Longbottem said "I ignored one from my gran one it was horrible." he shuddered. Ron hesitantly opened it.

"Ronald Weasley!" erupted her mother's voice from inside it and it got up off the table and faced Ron "How dare you steal that car! I am absolutely disgusted! Your father is now facing an inquiry at work and it is entirely your fault! If you put another toe out of line we'll bring you straight home! Oh, and Ginny dear congratulations on making Gryffindor your Uncle and I are so proud," the letter faced Alice "Alice Jane we shall speak to you at Christmas!" it faced Ron again, stuck it's tong out at him and ripped it's self into shreds.

Alice was freaked. Malfoy, Flint, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott were laughing. She would be too if it hadn't involved her. She turned and faced Karley and Jerold, both of their eyes were wide and looking at Alice.

"Well that was weird." Jerold finally said

"Ya, no duh!" Alice exclaimed. "I wish I could just curl up under a rock."

"I'm sure the world would like that little Ms. Prophecy." Alice heard Malfoy say from behind her.

"Really Smellfoy is that the best you could come up with?" Alice sighed "Oh are you still looking for your underpants?" The Gryffindor table burst out laughing. "Try the girls toilet." Her hair turned bright pink(as it does when she's really happy) her eyes turned pink also and she burst out laughing as well. Malfoy turned red and walked out of the hall.

"Oh, that was _good_." Allena Mandel sighed after she was done laughing. "nice hair by the way."

"Thanks." Alice replied as it turned brown again and her eyes returned to normal too.

"How'd you do that?"

"I'm magic!" Alice said in a mystic voice.

"Well no duh!' Allena replied.

"I really don't know." Alice shrugged.


	6. Again, Percy Jackson

Okey dokey then, that concludes that part of the Harry Potter segment. Now mind you the next time we see Alice she will be in her second year, just keep that in mind. Okay now on to Percy Jackson. This part of the story revolves around Sarah O'Connor a daughter of Apollo. She lives at Camp Half-Blood all year round. She resembles nothing of her father she has blond hair that's one shade from brown and dark green eyes. When Apollo has blond hair and blue eyes.

"Sarah!" Megan called. Sarah turned around to see one of her sisters Megan Loveland. Meg on the other hand looked just like Apollo.

"Hey Meg." Sarah sighed.

"What's up? Didn't get a letter from Alice yet?"

"No," Sarah replied.

"Mail call!" Sarah heard Chiron call from outside Sarah walked out. "Here's one for you Sarah." he handed her the letter.

She walked back in the cabin. The front of it read Sarah O'Connor Camp Half-Blood and the return address read: Alice Weasley, Slytherin common room Hogwarts! "Yes!" Sarah opened it and inside it read: Hey Sarah, So I made it to Hogwarts, I was put in Slytherin; I made a new friend, Pansy Parkinson. I also made a new enemy, Draco Malfoy. No biggy, I can take him! So how are things there? Any new siblings? I hope not. Our cabin's full enough. How's Luke?

Well got to go, detention.(sigh)

Alice

Sarah folded the letter and sighed. "Alice right?" Meg asked.

"Yup, she's got detention."

"Sounds like her." Meg laughed sitting down on her bed.

Sarah got out a piece of paper and wrote a response.

Hey Alice, nice to finally hear from you, it's been long enough! I thought the Weasley's were in Gryffindor? Well, nice going with making _another _person hate you what's that? 40? Okay maybe a little less. Like 20. I'm sure you can. Things are boring here. Not so much fun. Ya we got two new siblings; twins; the Noland twins, Jackie and James. Luke's fine, as cute as ever! He's been wondering why you haven't been writing. Well now I can tell him you have! Oh, Megan says hi.

Well lunch calls.

Sarah

She folded the letter, and put it in an envelope.

"You've got to give that to Chiron tomorrow." Meg said turning her IPod on.

"Meg, I can hear that from here." Sarah said looking at the sealing.

"Really? Then what song am I listening to?"

"Miss. Murder." Sarah rocked her head from side to side when the chorus came on. _Hey Miss Murder can I, hey Miss. Murder can I, may beauty stay if I take my life whoa, oh, oh._

"Excuse me if I like this song."

"You're going to go def." Sarah warned.

"Dad wouldn't allow it." Meg responded.

"You sure?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Positive, cause dad likes me best."

"No he likes me best." Sarah corrected.

"How do you know?" Meg asked turning off Miss. Murder.

"Aw, Meg," Sarah whined.

"What?" 

"It was the best part."

"I thought you didn't like this song?"

"I do now."

"Uh hu." Meg rubbed her chin in suspicion.

"Really Meg."

"Nock nock." Luke's voice came from outside.

"Come in babe." Sarah said. Meg was mouthing _no, no, no_ over and over again.

"Whatever." Sarah waved her off.

"What?" Luke asked stepping inside.

"No not you sweetie." Sarah kissed him. Luke Castellan had been Sarah's boy since they were twelve. Luke was the counselor for the Hermes cabin. He was the exact opposite of Sarah, he had blond hair and blue eyes. "You'll never guess who I got a letter from!"

"Um, your mother." Luke guessed.

"Ya, bull crap." she scoffed.

"Who!"

"Alice Jane Weasley!"

"Really? About time."

"I know!" Sarah replied.

"So what did she say?" Luke asked after about five minutes.

"She got detention on the first day, and she made _another_ person hate her."

"Big shock there." Luke laughed.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothin, It's just I was thinking that after dinner..."

"Which is the fire." Sarah finished.

"No, I was wo... no, I want to show you something."

"okay."

"Good, I'll see you then." and he walked out the door.

"I'm telling you Sarah," Meg said at dinner "Something's funny about Luke."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked stopping mid-stuffing her face.

"He's not been acting like himself."

"How would you know?" Sarah laughed "He's my boyfriend."

"Still, you've come in drunk with him enough times." Meg said matter of factly. Sarah looked at her like 'oh, no you didn't' "Anyway one time I saw him bring some undetermined kid into the woods and the kid didn't come out for another five minutes."

"You were probably seeing things, you have a really active imagination." Sarah responded.

"Ug!" Megan exclaimed and smacked her head into her mashed potatoes. "Ih atel ove!"

"What?"

"Ih atel ove!" Meg repeated.

"Ih atel ove?" Sarah echoed.

Meg took her head out of her food and said again "I hate love!"

"It's cause you never have."

"Yes I have!" she exclaimed.

"Besides that weird guy David Krumholtz and Johnny Depp." Sarah sighed.

"......Than no I haven't" Meg said sadly. Sarah started to laugh. "What?"

"You _have _to see your face!" she snorted.

Meg took the bottom of her green mini-dress and wiped her face off. "Better?"

"Ya, I guess."

"You can go," Mr. D sighed and waved them off.

"Now to Luke."

"I wouldn't if I was you." Meg warned.

"Ya, but you're not me are you?" Sarah responded and went to find Luke. She found him by the edge of the woods with her sword in one hand and his in the other. "This is what you wanted to do? Get your butt whipped by me?" Sarah asked.

Luke sighed and shook his head. "No, I wanted to win this time," He threw her 'Backstabber' (her sword), and they walked into the woods.

"Luke," He turned around, "Why are we in the woods?"

"I wanted to whip _your _butt someplace where no one would find us."

"You sound like you want to make out." Sarah laughed. He shrugged. She smiled.


	7. more Percy Jackson

They walked a bit further and he stopped. "Here?"

He nodded, "Here"

"Okay," She shrugged and readied her sword. "Woh, woh, woh." She shook her head.

"What?"

"What did you want to show me?" She leaned on her sword.

"Oh, ya!" He slapped his head.

"Don't do that Luke."

He nodded and took you a small box from his back pocket. Sarah looked from the box to Luke then back to the box. He smiled. "Here," He handed her the box. She opened it and gasped,

"Luke," She looked at him. Inside was a sliver and turquoise bracelet. She put it on her wrist.

"It comes with a price though." Luke said looking at the bracelet on Sarah's wrist.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked confused.

"I can't explain." He looked at his feet.

"Luke," Sarah whispered cupping his cheek in her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Would you follow me?"

"To the ends of the earth and back." Sarah smiled.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

He sighed and sat down. "Absolutely, positive?" He asked kind of childish.

"Luke," Sarah said sitting down next to him, "The six years I've been dating you, I've never seen you like this." She took his hand. "What's up?"

"I-I can't tell you." He said again. Sarah kissed him,

"It's okay," she reassured him. "It doesn't matter."

Luke looked at her, his blue eyes swimming with tears. "Really?"

"Really," Sarah nodded and kissed him; this time she didn't stop. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and she ran her hands through his hair. He squeezed her tighter to him. Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist, Luke traced his tongue along her lips. This went on until they were interrupted.

"What in Merlin's Pants!?" Sarah heard. She looked over Luke's shoulder to see Alice Weasley, standing three yards behind them. "I don't know, what is in Merlin's pants?" Luke mumbled.

"ALICE!" Sarah exclaimed, running to her and tackling her. They started rolling down hill. "Where have you been?" She asked after Alice created a bolder, stopping them.

"At Hogwarts, la duh!" She replied.

"Why haven't you written?" Sarah asked dusting herself off.

"I just did! And, you see, this teacher, Snape, can't stand me. So, every time I say something he gives me detention." Alice shrugged.

"Harsh," Sarah replied.

"Hey Luke!" Alice exclaimed, waving to him.

"Hey, Alice." He waved back "Mortal world treating you good?"

"Eh, could be better." She shrugged. "Oh, which reminds me, want to go on a broom ride?"

"You can ride brooms?"

"Yup! You are looking at the _best_ beater Slytherin has _ever_ had." Alice said proudly.

"I heard something about a flying broom." Luke said standing next to Sarah.

"Ya! Alice's gunna take me for a ride!"

"Just don't drop her." Luke wagged a finger at Alice.

"Me? Do that!" She gasped.

"Yes, you would." Luke responded. Alice shrugged and mounted the broom, Sarah mounted behind her.

"Hold on," Alice told her. "Later Luke!" She saluted him and took off, they flew around the camp, it was so hard for Alice not to do any flips or tricks, because Sarah had a week stomach.

She landed on the top of the Apollo cabin. "Get off for a sec." She told Sarah, she looked at her like she was crazy, "You won't fall." Alice sighed. Sarah nodded and got off. Alice flew up to the middle of the semi-circle of cabins. She put her wand to her mouth like a horn and blew it, it sounded just like the horn Chiron used to get the campers attention, then she called in Mr. D's voice. "Get out here!" The campers filed out of their cabins, Alice cleared her throat. They all looked up at her. She stood up on her broom. "Alice Weasley's back!" She exclaimed. The campers erupted into applause, Mr. D walked in,

"What's all this?" He asked, he looked up at Alice, "Well, well, well, isn't it, Miss. Welby."

"Weasley, sir." She smiled, jumped off her broom and landed infrunt of him. "Happy to see me?"

"Extremely." He sighed sarcastically.

"I knew you would!" She exclaimed.

"ALICE!" Sarah cried from the top of the Apollo cabin "Forgetting something!?"

"Oh, ya!" She got on her broom and got Sarah off the roof.

"That's what I thought." She nodded and got on back. Alice dropped her back with Luke.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a bone to pick with Jason." Alice said, her broom disappearing

"The Ares kid?"

"And second year Slytherin." Alice cracked her knuckles.

"What'd he do this time?" Luke sighed.

"Insulted Dominic."

"Who's Dominic?" Sarah asked.

"My boyfriend."

"Your what?!" Sarah and Luke exclaimed in unison.

"Hey! How do you do that? I wish Dominic and I could do that." She looked into space and sighed.

"ALICE!" Annabeth Chase ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Annabeth," Alice cringed "Physical contact. It burns!"

Annabeth smiled and Sarah laughed. "This is not funny." Alice pointed to Sarah, who just kept on laughing. "This is not funny, Sarah Amelia O'Connor."

"Oh, yes it is Alice Jane Weasley."

"Your middle name's Jane?" Luke snorted.

"Annabeth, not that I don't enjoy this, but, er, could you get off me." She looked at Alice "Please." Alice sighed.

Annabeth smiled and let go. "You act like it hurt."

"It did." Alice groaned. Annabeth laughed.

"Now if you excuse me." Alice went to find Jason.

"She is the oddest person I've ever met." Luke shook his head.

"Ha. You don't have to share a cabin with her."

"You don't have to all the time either." Luke kissed her.

That night a boy arrived with Grover the satyr, he'd killed the Minotaur and lost his mother. Sarah woke up and Alice'd left. She got dressed and went to the big house to see him. "Hey Chiron," She said and started to walk past him but he blocked her way.

"No," He said

"Oh, Annabeth can go in. She's Athena's daughter. But, no, Apollo's daughter can't." Sarah huffed.

"You'll get over it." Mr. D sighed.

"You know if I could kill you, you know I would."

"I feel the same."

"I feel loved!" Sarah exclaimed.

"You shouldn't"

"Whatever." She turned to Chiron again.

"What's his name?"

"Percy Jackson," He responded.

"PLEASE?" Sarah whined.

"Annabeth's got everything under control."

"But my father's the god of medicine!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Point?" Chiron raised an eyebrow "I'll tell you as soon as he wakes up."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Fine," Sarah grumbled and went to go mess with some Hermes kids.


	8. Author note

Okay, this is an important note to all who were confused when it was pointed out that Alice was taking second year classes when she was a first year. Alice is a child of the prophecy. Which means she's kind of like Trawloney, except she's not nuts and Alice's prophecies are more accurate.

Children of the prophecy are smarter than their peers, and learn at a different level. So, that's why Alice is taking second year classes. :-) Hope that clears some things up!

ApollosBaby


	9. And then there's Sarah

Sarah woke up the next morning and went to Chiron and asked to see Percy. Again the old Centaur said no. Sarah growled and went to mess with Elle Meyers, a daughter of Aphrodite, Elle was one of those people who believed she was better than everyone else and Sarah hated her, and Elle hated Sarah.

Sarah snuck up behind Elle and jumped up on her shoulders and she fell...face first into the mud. Sarah started to laugh along with the other five Ares kids who were watching. Elle sat up and began to scream. "O'Connor!"

"Yes, dear?" Sarah said now just giggling.

"You pushed me into the mud!" She screamed

"Wrong sir!" Sarah exclaimed, "I jumped on your shoulders, you were the one that fell." She smiled.

"You ruined my outfit!" Elle exclaimed.

"Aw! Did your daddy design that for you?" Sarah asked an stuck out her bottom lip.

"YES!" Elle yelled. Elle's dad was a fashion designer, that's probably the only reason Aphrodite was attracted to him, other than that Elle's dad was one funny looking individual. "I'm going to make you pay!"

"I'm not scared. No one scares me." Sarah stated.

"Sarah." Luke called. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing..." Sarah looked at him.

"Leave Elle alone." Luke said.

"Ya Sarah, listen to your boyfriend." Elle sneered. Sarah stuck out her tongue at the girl and stomped up the hill to her boyfriend.

"You had to intervene then?" Sarah asked as her and Luke walked to the lake.

"You were losing." Luke said and sat down.

"Lies!" Sarah exclaimed. Luke looked at her "Okay, no lies." Sarah looked at the ground. Luke chuckled.

"Sit." He commanded and pulled on her arm. Sarah yelped as she landed on the ground.

"_Ouch._" She glared at her boyfriend.

"Sorry." He said and shrugged.

Sarah looked out at the lake. She hated bodies of water that were bigger than the sink. Luke had apparently forgot. He'd been forgetting a lot of things lately and Sarah was getting worried. She looked at him then back to the lake.

-Flashback-

_Sarah was at the beach with her mother, step father, her three step brothers and half sister. She sat away from the group for she wasn't welcome. Her whole family knew very well that she wasn't normal, when she was called a freak by her step father her mother didn't do anything. It was as if she agreed. _

_ When Sarah's mother, Candace fell in love with the god Apollo she hoped with all her heart he would forget about his godly duties and live with her and their daughter forever, but after Sarah was born Apollo left, without even a goodbye. This crushed Candace she couldn't stand the sight of Sarah for she reminded her of Apollo. So, she left Sarah with every sitter she could think of. _

_ Candace married Phillip Clare when Sarah was 5 the little girl was so happy to finally get a daddy it blinded her of the hatred in Phillip's eyes. Phillip abused Sarah to no end and her mother did nothing to stop her. When Sarah's half sister, Melanie was born Sarah was 9. Her mother wouldn't let Sarah anywhere near her sister. So Melanie grew up also hating her sister. Never knowing why._

_A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. There's this thing...It's called school. Ever heard of it? Ya it sucks. Thanks for staying with me!_

~ApollosBaby


End file.
